1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-positioning and limiting apparatus and an electrical connector using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, electrical connectors used for connecting a memory module to a circuit board generally include a positioning and limiting apparatus. Such an electrical connector includes an insulating body having an elongated shape. A central plugging slot is located on the insulating body and is used for receiving the memory module. A plurality of conducting pins are located at the two sides of the central plugging slot for connecting the memory module mechanically and electrically. A pair of locking devices are located at the two opposite ends of the insulating body. Each locking device includes a locking part (also called a plastic piece) and an unlocking part (also called a metal piece, having a positioning and limiting apparatus). The plastic piece extends forward from the two ends of the insulating body, and cooperates with the locking devices to make the memory module firmly connected with the connector. Therefore, the memory module is electrically connected with the circuit board. China patent CN2329095Y discloses an electrical connector having a locking device. The unlocking part includes a first stop-moving body and a first push-stop piece for limiting the displacement of the unlocking part. However, the structure of the locking device is complex. The manufacturing process is difficult.